


your eyes looked like coming home

by percasbeths



Series: 12 Days of Percabeth [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, percabeth, they r married :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: She wraps her arms around his neck, “Sometimes you’re smarter than me.”He grins, “Sometimes I have to be.”He presses a quick kiss to her lips, “Let’s eat then go back to bed–neither of us is going to work today.”She loves him, she knows it. He’s home and he’s safe and right now their bubble is all that matters to her.or, he's it for her and she wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: 12 Days of Percabeth [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055423
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	your eyes looked like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't what i wanted to post but here lol
> 
> title from 'everything has changed' by taylor swift ft ed sheeran

i.

“Percy, I said to the left!”

“Your left is different than mine, Annabeth!” Percy retorts, a huff leaving his lips. Annabeth crosses her arms over her chest, “You knew what I meant!”

“Apparently I didn’t!” He meets her eyes, “If you don’t like it, come fix it.” 

“Percy!” She whines, “All I said was that the couch was off center.”

“And I liked our old couch!” Percy huffs, but readjusts the sofa anyway. “Happy?”

Annabeth shoots him a sarcastic smile, “Extremely.”

He rolls his eyes, collapsing onto their new couch, “She goes to graduate school and gets a promotion and suddenly all she does is boss you around and demands new furniture.”

A giddy, bright laugh leaves her as she sits down beside him, curling into him, “You say this as if you didn’t also get a promotion, like, 3 weeks ago.”

“From office monkey to a desk job, it’s thrilling.” He retorts, but there’s a smile there. Annabeth kisses his cheek, “Progress, regardless.”

Her head rests on his shoulder, and a comfortable silence laps over their apartment. It was a bright Sunday afternoon, and the new living room set Annabeth and Percy picked two weeks ago finally delivered and they’d spent their morning redoing their room.

It’s not like there was anything wrong with their old set, but they’d picked it when they were barely 22 and on a budget and had no clue what they wanted their home to look like. Now, they’re 25 and their tastes, notably Annabeth’s, have grown and she’s been going through a slow process of redoing their home.

“So, what are you getting rid of next?” Percy asks her, pressing a kiss to her temple, “Since, you know–you’re forcing a cleanse.”

“Probably that ugly salad bowl your aunt got us as a wedding gift.” The response is so instant, and it makes Percy laugh, “Then I’m getting rid of the painting from your uncle.”

“He tried his best!” Annabeth defends, then pauses, “Actually–you can do it. It’s ugly and matches nothing.”

Another laugh leaves Percy. It’s been two months since they got married, yet wedding gifts were still trickling in from distant relatives. They got married on a bright July day in the strawberry fields at Camp Half-Blood: The ceremony was small, with a beautiful pale blue, silver, and white theme, and Annabeth loves the fact that she can still recall every detail about the day.

“We’ll go through wedding gifts next weekend.” Percy responds, “Pretty sure the only gifts worth keeping are the ones from people that actually know us.”

“So I can burn the curtains your grandma got us?” Annabeth responds, facing Percy, and he pulls her into his lap, a small smile on his lips, “Oh, sure. We’ll use them for our next bonfire.” 

She wraps her arms around his neck, a smile pulling onto her lips, “Mm, I’ll throw in your green sweatpants, too.”

Percy, who’d buried his head into the crook of her neck, pulls back to meet her eyes, “Don’t you dare.”

“They’re ugly, Percy.” 

“Don’t care. Stel picked them.”

“She’s 8! She won’t remember!”

“Annabeth!” Percy pinches her hips, and she yelps, “Okay, fine!”

“That’s better.”

“You’re the worst.” She mutters, and Percy presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “You sure about that?”

“Positive. You’re awful.” Annabeth responds, but there’s no venom to her words, and she’s smiling. Percy kisses the spot again, “And to think I was going to bake you cookies tonight.”

“I take it back,” She responds, and Percy laughs against her skin, causing her arms to tighten around him. Even after nine years together, Percy’s laugh still gave her butterflies. She never wanted that to go away. 

“Percy,” She lets out, and he hums, planting a kiss to her jaw. She sighs, “Kiss me properly, idiot.”

She can feel his smile as he places one more kiss against her jaw before pulling away, “And here I thought I was going to have to keep teasing it out of you.”

She rolls her eyes, “You’re the worst.”

He kisses her before she can complain any further, his hands tugging her body flush against his. It’s been years, but everytime Percy kisses her it’s like the first time–not the one on Mount Saint Helen, but the one on his sixteenth birthday: full of pent up emotion, bright, and holding a promise for a future together. His kisses still made her toes curl and her hands always found their way into his unruly dark hair. Their kisses were second nature by now, but Annabeth still got the same rush from them. 

When they pull away, Percy gives her a breathless smile that makes her heart beat quick, “So, cookies?”

“Cookies.”

  
  


ii.

Annabeth is a planner. 

It’s second nature to her to sit down and map out every single detail in her life. She has a planner dating well into the next two years, with a little bucket list and a plan drawn out for her future. 

Now, she’s sitting on the edge of her bathtub staring at a plastic stick in her shaking hands with tear filled eyes. This, she thinks, this isn’t part of any plan.

Whenever the talk of kids popped up, Percy and Annabeth admittedly avoided it. They were, after all, only 26. They had time, and plus, Annabeth didn’t know if the goddess of marriage and family still resented her or not. It’s not like Annabeth did anything to anger her in recent years, but still–there was a slight fear.

“Annabeth?” Sally’s voice rings out through the open bathroom door, and Annabeth lets out a string of curses. She forgot Sally was coming over today with Estelle, and given that Sally had a copy of their key, she definitely wasn’t prepared.

“I’ll be there in a second!” Annabeth calls, and she hears footsteps. “Annabeth, hon, are you alright? Your voice sounds–”

Sally stops, her eyes zeroing in on the test Annabeth hadn’t disposed of yet. “Is that–?”

She nods, and suddenly there’s tears falling down her cheeks before she can stop them, “I- Yeah.”

A silence overlaps between the two of them, and Annabeth can hear the theme song to Pokemon playing in the living room, probably from Estelle.

“May I?” Sally asks after a moment, pointing to the test, and Annabeth nods, holding it out. The plus sign is clear as day, and when Sally sees it, she takes in a sharp breath.

“Oh, Annabeth!” She breathes out, “Why are you upset?”

“I-I don’t know.” Annabeth whispers, her gaze fixed on the ceramic tiles underneath her toes, “I just–this wasn’t part of the plan. Not yet, at least.”

“Plans change, sweetheart.” Sally crouches down in front of her, and Annabeth feels her hands cupping her cheeks, wiping at the tears on her cheeks, “You–you can look at this as a downside, but you and Perce have been talking about kids for years.”

“What if he doesn’t want a kid yet?” Annabeth blurts, her cheeks burning as she meets Sally’s eyes. They’re so warm and inviting, and Annabeth wants to cry even harder.

“Believe me, Percy wants a kid.” Sally laughs, “And you two–you’ll make wonderful parents.”

“I–I didn’t know if it was gonna happen.” Annabeth admits, almost shyly. She thought she was done crying, but once those words leave her, she’s tearing up again, “I mean, I wasn’t nice to Hera. I thought she would, I don’t know, spite me? I guess?”

Sally laughs once again, and the sound calms some of Annabeth’s anxieties, “Well, maybe your mom’s looking out for you. Or Poseidon. Or even Aphrodite–she’s always looked out for you and Percy. Bottom line is, you’re not cursed, and that’s worth being happy about. You’re pregnant, Annabeth.”

“You’re what?” Percy’s voice comes out full of disbelief, and the bag of groceries he was holding falls to the ground in a thud. Annabeth had been so focused on Sally she didn’t even hear him come in, and now she was staring at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, the small plastic stick felt much heavier in her hands. 

Sally stands up, “I’ll give you two a moment.”

As she walks out of the bathroom, Annabeth watches her give Percy a small squeeze on the shoulder before picking up the grocery bags and heading toward their kitchen. 

Percy’s ocean green eyes are bright and wide, and his face is a permanent expression of shock, “Are you?”

Annabeth nods once, her voice a low whisper, “I mean, I only took one test, but it checks out. I’ve been moody and my period’s like two weeks late and I’ve just felt off.”

She stands up, and Percy takes a step into the bathroom. Annabeth dumps the test unceremoniously into the trash can, then meets Percy’s eyes. He’s quiet, staring at her with a mixed expression that’s making Annabeth even more anxious. “Percy, please say something.”

Then, his arms are around her and she’s lifted in the air, “You’re pregnant!”

A relieved, shaky breath leaves Annabeth, her arms going around Percy as her feet fall back onto the ground, “I know we’re young and–”

“Gods, you think I care?” Percy cuts her off, and she can see tears shining in his eyes. They’re glowing, and he has a bright smile. It’s a smile she’s only seen four other times in her life: when they reunited at Camp Jupiter, when she said she’d go to New Rome with him, when she said yes to marrying him, and when they said their vows. Now, she can add this very moment to the list: when he found out she was pregnant for the first time (and hopefully, not the last time).

“Annabeth, we’re gonna be parents–we–I’m gonna be a dad.” He’s breathless, and when Annabeth’s hands move to his chest, his heart’s pounding. She can feel tears rolling down her cheeks, “Yeah, you are.”

He kisses her, and it’s beautiful and makes her toes curl and it causes any and all previous anxieties in her chest to dissipate because he’s not upset and she has a baby–Percy’s baby– growing in her stomach. 

When they pull away, his forehead presses to hers and one of his hands moves to her abdomen, “I love you.”

He has tears rolling down his cheeks and Annabeth gives him a tear-filled smile, “I love you, too.”

Silently, Annabeth gives a thank you to Hera. She doesn’t know how much the goddess influenced this process, but she wasn’t about to risk anything. 

  
  
  


iii. 

By two months into Annabeth’s pregnancy, she was ready for it to be over. Currently, she was kneeled over the toilet, her hair held back by Percy as she emptied all the content of her stomach. 

“Can this end?” She whines, once she recovers and lifts her head. “I swear, I have never thrown up this much in my entire life.”

She felt Percy brush hair off her forehead, pressing a small kiss there, “You did, y’know, make the goddess of family mad. You can’t expect it to be that easy.”

She shoots him a glare, “I didn’t need logic here, Percy.”

He laughs, and despite the fact that she feels disgusting, it makes her smile. He stands up, before grabbing her hands and hauling her off their bathroom floor, “Come on, we still have a solid two hours before work. Let me make breakfast.”

“If I smell food I will throw up all over again.” She deadpans, “Gods, I miss coffee.”

“That’s why I got you decaf when I went shopping yesterday.” He presses a kiss to her hair, and Annabeth feels her body melt into him, “I love you.”

He grins, “So, you’ll eat breakfast?”

She scrunches her face, causing Percy to laugh again. She pulls herself away from him, grabbing her toothbrush, “I just want coffee.”

“And I think your doctor, and my mom, honestly, will kill me if I tell them that you refused to eat breakfast.” Percy responds, and Annabeth meets his eye in the mirror, her toothbrush dangling from between her teeth, “Fine.” 

He beams, and it sends butterflies through Annabeth’s stomach. He presses another kiss to the side of her head before heading toward the kitchen, and Annabeth lets out a small sigh as she finishes brushing her teeth. Before she even fully enters the kitchen, she can smell pancakes and coffee and it sends a wave of nausea through her as she jumps onto an empty countertop beside Percy.

“I think I’m gonna throw up again.” She complains, resting her head to the side on a nearby wall as Percy hands her a mug of coffee. He grimaces, “That bad?”

“I think this baby hates me.” She takes a sip of the coffee before looking down at her stomach, “Why do you hate me?”

Percy laughs, his attention focused on the pancakes on the stove, “I doubt they hate you–they just don’t like the same foods.”

Annabeth frowns, placing her mug onto the counter beside her, “I feel gross.”

“Then call out of work. I’ll call out too, and we can spend the day in bed and I’ll make your favorite soup and we can bake cookies.” He places two plates on the counter beside her before wrapping his arms around her waist, “You’re two months pregnant, I think your boss will understand.”

“I didn’t tell her yet, remember?” Annabeth responds, the pout lingering on her lips, “We said no telling people until after the first trimester is over.” 

“Yeah, but it’s your job.” He places a kiss on her shoulder, “I think you should tell her–it’ll explain your calling out and leaving early’s better than any other excuse.”

“I’ll see. I just–I don’t want to risk anything.” Annabeth breathes the words out, almost nervously, “It sounds stupid, I know, but I’m just scared.”

“‘Beth, the trimester is almost over, and so far you’re doing great. The obstetrician said you, and the baby, are completely healthy. I doubt you’ll jinx anything by telling one person.” He kisses her jaw, “Plus, you’re starting to show, and I don’t think your work outfits hide as much as your oversized shirts around the house do.”

She wraps her arms around his neck, “Sometimes you’re smarter than me.”

He grins, “Sometimes I have to be.”

He presses a quick kiss to her lips, “Let’s eat then go back to bed–neither of us is going to work today.”

She loves him, she knows it. He’s home and he’s safe and right now their bubble is all that matters to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is percasbeths 
> 
> this isn't what i had planned for the last fic. this is a scrapped one shot that i never even finished lol, but i said on tumblr i needed a break and yet i got anons asking for a one shot so here lol. remember 2 be nice & compassionate, happy holidays everyone 🤍


End file.
